


Будущее

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Далекий постканон, ангст, антиутопия, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Через много лет Рей возвращается на Джакку. Там все изменилось.





	Будущее

В раскаленной синеве точкой парил гриф. Нет, скорее дроид слежения. 

Здесь все так изменилось: на месте трущоб выросли белые домики; улицы замостили; где были палатки старьевщиков, блестел на солнце кубический молл и теснились зонтики летнего кафе. По освободившейся, непривычно широкой, площади катались на роликах дети, время от времени в жарком воздухе разносился задорный смех и визг.

Рей мимоходом заглянула в витрину сувенирного магазинчика. За дымчатым стеклом виднелись шкатулки, магниты, значки, колбы с песком и миниатюрными моделями кораблей внутри, проштампованные этикетками: «На память о Джакку», «Джакку в моем сердце», и так далее. На открытках горел закат или полдень, простирались дюны, и над всем этим — темный против солнца или полускрытый вуалью дневного света — высился треугольный силуэт, без которого ныне не обходится ни один пейзаж в галактике.

Рей невольно взглянула через плечо, поверх крыш и густо-зеленых крон. Полированная четырехгранная гора давила горизонт своей массой. 

Пятнадцать лет — или уже больше? — назад на этом месте она встретила Финна, и эта встреча изменила всю ее жизнь. Где теперь славный, добрый Финн? Нашел ли вместе с Роуз счастье вдали от войн, о котором мечтал? До того, как заглохли все войны, или уже после...

В центре площади стоял туристический аэробус, полная женщина в панамке пряталась в тени под его желто-красным боком, а вокруг расхаживал протокольный дроид, громогласно выкрикивая:

— Приглашаем на экскурсию! В программе музей битвы при Джакку, кладбище кораблей, музей-квартира последнего джедая, заезд на аведамовые плантации с дегустацией... Дегустация бесплатная... Приглашаем...

Горожане шли мимо него, пара туристов с металлическими статуэтками под ржавчину в руках предпочла личный спидер.

— Почему никто не хочет на плантации? — пробормотала Рей себе под нос. — В былое время я бы душу продала за бесплатную дегустацию чего угодно.

Из размышлений ее вырвали пронзительные крики: «Получи, предатель!» и «Отвали!», переходящее в визг, а в следующую секунду в нее буквально врезался мальчик лет восьми. 

— Извинитепростите... — он ухватился за Рей, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Видно было, что он уже падал: на локте краснела свежая ссадина, белая майка была мокрой насквозь и в пятнах песка. — Отвали! Дебил!

— Что ты сказал? Иди сюда! — Мальчик чуть постарше, тоже мокрый и грязный, сжимал в руках пластиковую бутылку с пробитой в крышке дыркой, как некое оружие, стреляющее струйкой воды, и явно наслаждался преследованием. — Иди сюда, я сказал!

Рей одним движением поймала его за ухо, другим отобрала бутылку.

— Кто тебя научил водой брызгаться? — рявкнула она и осознала: надо было сказать: «Кто тебя научил обижать младших?»

Мальчишка секунду непонимающе смотрел на нее, потом громко заорал. Рей разжала пальцы и разглядела на груди его майки маленький крестокрыл. А на спине был отпечатан портрет По.

Из-под зонтиков кафе вышла женщина и грозно спросила, что происходит.

— Баловались с водой, — объяснила Рей. — Это ваш сын?

— Мой. А по какому праву вы его бьете?

Рей ответила, что еще никого не била, разгневанная мать прицепилась к слову «еще» и пригрозила полицией. Дети наблюдали с безопасного расстояния. Через некоторое время появились родители второго мальчика, очень недовольные тем, что он весь в песке, и начали ругать попеременно то сына, то обидчика с его матерью. От магазина и кафе стянулась группка зевак. Подошел полисмен, спросил, что произошло. 

Он явно скучал на своем посту, потому что выслушал всех очень внимательно. Рей молча думала о том, что пятнадцать лет назад здесь же состоялось ее заочное знакомство с По Дэмероном. Посмертное, как думала она. Обернувшееся девятью годами дружбы, какая куется только в битвах плечом к плечу. Девять страшных и блистательных лет... Теперь круг замкнулся, она снова на Джакку, только По действительно мертв, а Финн действительно улетел в Неизведанные Регионы, как тогда собирался. И всей памяти о героях Сопротивления у галактики хватило лишь на продажу ширпотреба с их портретами.

— Омерзительно, правда? — прозвучало над ухом. — Хочется все здесь залить антивеществом.

Рей пожала плечами:

— Мне — нет.

— Что? — переспросил полицейский.

— Ничего. Я заплачу штраф, _и мы закончим_? — сказала она с нажимом. Главное не ехать в участок, дроиды-опознаватели не поддаются обману разума.

— Платите штраф и... тьфу, какой штраф! — встрепенулся тот. — Как не стыдно предлагать взятку должностному лицу! — он посверлил ее суровым взглядом и провозгласил: — На первый раз ограничимся устным предупреждением.

Рей извинилась напоследок и поспешно откланялась. Хватит искушать судьбу, надо убираться с планеты, где ее лицо печатают на футболках..

— У них развивается резистентность, заметил? — сказала она, шагая по пустынной улочке.

— Нет. Просто я не дал испортить тебе визит на родину. Съезди на экскурсию, дай волю ностальгии. Можешь навестить свой дом или взглянуть на сады и водохранилище. Закрыт только подъезд к ретрансляторам...

Рей оглянулась на вездесущую треугольную громаду.

— … С тех пор, как один из твоих учеников собрал бомбу из кайбера от собственного меча и попытался проникнуть в Центр...

— Стэн отрекся от меня три года назад. Сказал, что я лжеучитель, что я предала Свет, Сопротивление, память Леи... — Рей остановилась посреди дороги, словно забыла, куда идти. Впереди дома заканчивались, дальше, за лесополосой знойное марево поднималось от посадочных площадок космодрома.

— Моя мать была одержима идеей свободы. Мир сейчас показался бы ей адом страшней чем любой террор. Но ты из другого теста...

Рей невесело хмыкнула.

— Мне было двадцать два года, когда мне впервые пришлось расстрелять мародеров. Молодые парни, как я. Сражались со мной в одной роте. Я бы тогда много дала за то, чтобы им просто _никогда не приходило в голову_ грабить и избивать по пьяни мирняк.

Кайло сидел напротив, на своем черном троне, в черном плаще, такой неуместный под солнцем Джакку. Черная собака, изнывающая от жары, протрусила между ними, не замечая его.

— Почему ты отказался от тактики террора?

Он словно ждал этого вопроса. В мгновение ока он оказался на ногах и вплотную к ней

— Хотел выбить почву у тебя из-под ног. Перебить твоих так называемых друзей, сгноить в рудниках, загнать в крысиные щели, чтоб не смели поднять головы — этого мало. Мне надо было отнять у вас надежду. Ваше светлое будущее, которое вы обещали черни, за которое готовились умирать, — мир без войн, нищеты и угнетения — оно наступило. И оно принадлежит мне. Что скажешь теперь?

— Я согласна.

— Что?

— Помнишь наш разговор на «Превосходстве»? 

— Что?! — он склонил голову набок, вперив в нее горящие желтые глаза. — Я звал тебя разделить со мной будущее галактики — и чем ты мне отплатила? Пятнадцать лет ты вонзала когти в самые уязвимые места моей империи, ты защищала от меня этих предателей, убийц, сектантов! Ты даже начала выращивать новых. И после всего ты — что?

Рей бестрепетно встретила его взгляд.

— Я все думала: тебе не одиноко на троне? Пропускать сквозь себя океан чужих душ, следить день за днем, чтобы кто-нибудь на миллионах миров не замыслил чего-нибудь преступного? Это посложней, чем индоктринировать отряды смерти. Право, проще было бы сжечь все эти миры дотла. Превратить людей в жаждущих крови безумцев или в фанатиков, обожающих тебя...

Несколько прохожих на другой стороне улицы остановились, заинтересованные ее монологом в пустоту. Кайло поморщился. 

— Это не входило в мои планы, — сухо процедил он.

Рей понимающе кивнула.

— Отказать тебе было все равно что руку себе отсечь. Болит до сих пор. Но не я одна наступила на горло собственной натуре. Ты победил. Если и эта твоя победа окажется бессмысленной — ты сойдешь с ума.

На секунду показалось, что Кайло отшатнется и оборвет связь, но он остался на месте, не отводя взгляда.

— Я этого не хочу. Я сражалась за мир без войн и нищеты, я не буду стоять и смотреть, как его зальют антивеществом. Если это тупик, выйдем из него вместе. Раз уж никто другой не способен разделить с тобой твое бремя... А у меня не осталось никого, кроме тебя. Еще не поздно. Давай прекратим мучить друг друга.

Ветер трепал глянцевые космы пальм, взвивал вдоль тротуара миниатюрные смерчи. Небо, похожее на синее глазированное блюдце, струило жар. Женщина в невзрачной походной одежде протянула руку кому-то невидимому — и пропала. Несколько случайных свидетелей постояли в недоумении и разошлись.


End file.
